


Trading Favors

by SeesaKey



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeesaKey/pseuds/SeesaKey
Summary: An OUAT  one shot featuring Captain Charming set after 6-18





	Trading Favors

“Hook!!!” David’s voice rang with the imperiousness of the Prince he’d been and still was. “I need to speak with you.”

Killian stopped and turned back towards his father-in-law, bestowing his most charming smile. “How may I serve you, Your Highness?” He politely raised one brow, the twinkle in his eye, belying his subservient tone. “Do you need some scallywag apprehended?”

“As a matter of fact, I do!” exclaimed the Prince. “Some bounder keeps interrupting Snow and me, when we… when we…” David spluttered to a stop, glaring into the amused blue eyes of the guilty party.

“My deepest apologies, milord…” Killian’s voice fairly oozed. “That kind of interruption can be quite…mmm…devastating to a man’s romantic interludes.”

“All right, Killian, what must I do to get the pirate to STOP scuttling my love life?” David stood firm, arms akimbo, though his eyes pleaded with his friend. “We finally have Neal sleeping through the night, and just when I think I might have some quality time with Snow… well… YOU show up!”

“Actually, Highness, I was attempting to make a point with Milady Snow, and I do heartily tender my regrets to you, Sir. Unfortunately, my barbs have struck you as well as Milady.”

“Without relating any of the finer details, Killian, what has Snow done to create this need to dramatize?”

The tips of Killian’s somewhat pointed ears turned an interesting shade of red as his shoulders lifted in a sigh. “Your lovely wife has a key to our home…”

“Aaaahhhhh.” David nodded in understanding. “And she isn’t afraid to use it, I take it?”

“Aye.” Killian raised his chin and looked past his friend’s shoulder. “The first occasion of her inconvenient arrival was just a day or so before the wedding, and Swan and I were enjoying pancakes…”

“Tacos… for Snow and me, it was tacos…” David reminisced with a soft smile.

Raising that dastardly brow, Killian stared hard at his father-in-law. “As I was saying, she started her campaign against our intimate encounters with that particular morning, and she has yet to give up her quest. I, in the nature of piratical deportment, decided that if I were to give her a taste of the shots she’s fired over my bow, she might come about and grant quarter.”

David grinned, “I love it when you go all pirate on me…”

Killian shook his head and groaned. “If you want your privacy, Highness, then see to it that my Swan and I have ours. Are we agreed?”

David clasped his son-in-law by the forearm. “We have an accord.”

“You’ve got to quit bloody watching that infernal Captain Jack!” Killian growled. “He… he isn’t real!”

David just smiled and walked on towards his home…. It wasn’t often a Prince got to tweak a Pirate!


End file.
